Dodomekis
| }} was an Angel-class Mavro that belonged to the organization formed by his race. With his powers, he was able to use the Curare Beak to perform his wicked deeds. Personality Dodomekis' main trait was to be a wicked womanizer. Whenever he found a woman that appealed his interests, he used his powers to paralyze them permanently, "so they remain just as beautiful", in his own words.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 6 Once paralyzed, the women were added to Dodomekis' "collection", that is, they were dressed as maids and brought to his house, where he enjoyed himself with the ladies around him obeying his orders.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 9 Dodomekis' taste for women, however, was highly considered by him when he found one. According to himself, if the woman had a seductive body and tender curves, then she was a beautiful woman; now if she was old, or a person that ended up with an Eureka embedded into her body, Dodomekis considered her ugly and intended to kill her.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 11 On the other hand, Dodomekis was extremely crude when it came to men, old people and young children. Not only refusing to even talk with them,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 3 Dodomekis often expressed his scorn towards them and gave them a painful death.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 6 As a Mavro, Dodomekis was strongly arrogant towards humans that he hated, calling them "trash" and acting sarcastically when he found a weakling.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 14, Page 3When he considered himself defied, he also got very angry and shouted that living garbage should just die, proceeding to kill the defiant with brutal force.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Page 11 Such arrogance, however, in other instances would make Dodomekis overconfident and carefree, marked by his habit of whistling and smiling sarcastically. In his final moments, it has also led him to a status of utmost despair, in which he couldn't actually believe that his death was actually in process, desperately asking Nacht, his killer, for an explanation, even though it was useless already.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Page 5 Appearance Dodomekis had a certain Hispanic look. He was a pale-skinned middle aged man, with linear jaw, chin and nose. He had a long dark hair reaching his shoulders, thin eyebrows and wears a dark eye shadow around his eyes. He also had distinctive dots under his right eye, an upper bigger one and a smaller lower one. Additionally, he had a small mustache and a triangular goatee. As for his clothes, Dodomekis wore a long-sleeved shirt with vertical lines and a dark outlined, V-shaped collar. He also had a long-sleeved dark coat with a cape that symbolized his affiliation to the Mavro. His pants were dark and he wore a belt with a circular buckle, and light-colored boots with the tip lightly pointing upwards. When employing his powers to enhance his body, he seemed to fold the shirt's and the coat's sleeves so they aren't torn. As for accessories, Dodomekis wore a necklace with a crucifix attached to a thread with small spheres on it, similar to the one attached in his Curare Beak, also often seen coming out of his pocket. He also had dark thick rings around his left index finger, and his right middle and little fingers. Depictions of these fingers weren't always accurate, however. Former Abilities Drug Excretion With his Curare Beak, Dodomekis was able to inject various kind of substances inside a body, that depending on how much he decided to use can act as a poison or as a benign drug.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 13 The principle of his powers was based on three properties freely controlled by him: The volume of the substance, thus having both benign and poisonous uses; the physical state of the substance; and the place where it was excreted from the his body. Dodomekis was able to apply the substance into the target via dermal, oral and respiratory. * : A light-colored substance that affected the nervous system of an individual. The substance could be excreted by Dodomekis through his skin, and he affected targets just by coming in contact with them.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Page 6 ::Paralyzing Poison: Dodomekis applied a certain volume of the substance on the nerves of a human target, restraining the movements of that person. However, small actions like breathing and talking were maintained.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Page 5 ::Submission Poison: Dodomekis used the substance to make a person's nerves to respond only at his will, therefore making them his slaves, or, how Dodomekis refers to them, his "dolls", as it was particularly used by him to compose his "collection of maids". ::Lethal Poison: A certain high volume of the substance was applied by Dodomekis on the nerves of a person, that stopped completely their nervous system, killing them and freezing them in a certain position. According to him, the victim suffered an agonizing painful death after receiving this poison. ::Anabolic Drug: A certain volume of the substance was applied on Dodomekis' own nerves to control them and strengthen his body. The scale of the effect depended on his situation: He could either strengthen just his arm lightly by injecting the drug into the desired arm,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 12 or intensely enhance his entire body by injecting the drug into his chest.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Page 1 As result, Dodomekis' muscles grew and skin became dark-colored because of the accumulation of the Infectious Poison used in conjunction with the Anabolic Drug.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 12 In addition, to make the drug's effect last continuously, he kept the Beak injected on his body. *'Infectious Poison': A dark-colored substance that affected the skin and the movements of a certain target. When it hits the person in liquid state, their skin gets infected by it and the person lost control of their movements. It was used by him only in conjunction with the Anabolic Drug, in order to strengthen his body to allow him to shoot the poison. Despite the visible damages in the target's body, like skin corrosion, buccal hemorrhage and paralysis,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 17, Page 2 the poison didn't have a quick killing effect, and could be neutralized by normal medication.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 17, Pages 7-8 In vapor state, this poison simply made the target faint.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 16 * Antihistamine: Dodomekis excreted a substance inside his body to counter the effects of an allergenic that had infected his body, even without knowing the properties of that allergenic.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Page 5 Additionally, when Dodomekis used his powers, the symbol in his Beak's surface, a hollow circle with five wavy lines surrounding it, appeared around his iris. He could also perform a series of moves and manipulations of the excreted substances to have better fighting skills. * Poison Bath: Dodomekis excreted the substance, in liquid state, through his hands, and, with a arm wave, threw the substance at the target. The range and speed of the thrown fluid depended on Dodomekis' level of strength, so he was only seen using this attack after injecting the Anabolic Drug on himself. * Poison Breath: Dodomekis controlled the substance to concentrate inside his mouth in vapor state, subsequently releasing it near the target so they breathed the toxic gas and got infected by it.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 14 Dodomekis'_eyes.png|Dodomekis' eyes when using the Beak. Nerve_Drug.png|The Neurotoxin excreted by Dodomekis. Paralyzing_Poison.png|The effects of the Paralyzing Poison in Chitose. Submission_Poison.png|The effects of the Submission Poison in Dodomekis' "dolls". Infectious Drug.png|The effects of the Infectious Poison in Heidi. Lifeless_witch.png|The effects of the Lethal Poison in the Witch. Strengthening_Medicine.png|Dodomekis uses the Anabolic Drug in his arm. Anabolic.png|Dodomekis uses the Anabolic Drug in his full body. Cross_Poison.PNG|Dodomekis's cross-shaped Poison Bath with a full enhanced body. Drug Chop.png|Dodomekis' poison-enhanced attack. Drug Breath.png|Dodomekis' Poison Breath. Drug Bath.png|Dodomekis' normal Poison Bath. Physical Prowess * Enhanced Durability: Dodomekis was able to withstand Heidi's sudden intensification of gravity several times, without suffering any damage.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 12Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 14, Page 15 He also took a heavy punch from Nils' Mist Minotaur, and, despite bleeding, managed to endure it and fight back.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 14, Pags 12-14 * Enhanced Reflexes: Dodomekis' reflexes were shown to be quite sharp: He dodged Vivian's Crescent Cutlass with significant speed even with the woman approaching him silently and rapidly after he endured Heidi's attack,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 14 and also dodged Nils' Minotaur punch twice.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 14, Page 14 He also quickly used his Drug Bath in a split-second before being hit by the same punch.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Page 2 * Enhanced Strength: With a single kick, Dodomekis was able to send Nils flying over a significant distance and with a certain damage.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 14, Page 4 Such strength also greatly increased after the use of his Anabolic Drug. * Enhanced Speed: Dodomekis demonstrated to be pretty fast, as he quickly charged towards Nils and Heidi without the two being able to notice.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Page 3 He even managed to perform a surprise attack on Vivian without giving the lady time to react, even with her facing Dodomekis at the time.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Pages 10-11 Former Equipment Curare Beak As a Eureka-compatible individual, Dodomekis possesses one of the Eureka that exist in the world. The particular Eureka is called Curare Beak which enables him to excrete various kind of drugs throughout his body. The said Eureka takes form of an ordinary bird beak with a peculiar symbol at the upper surface of it. The symbol is in a form of a hollow circle with five wavy lines surrounding it, making it looks like a "Sun". Furthermore, the said beak is also attached into a string of considerable length. The string itself has a few knots which being tied along it periodically after a certain length. History Dodomekis went to the Quercy province, France, in order to eliminate Nils' Grandmother, an Eureka-compatible person, because of her powers and Dodomekis' own caprices. After this, he decided to eliminate the people from the nearby town as well, however, the woman, in her last moments, used her Eureka to create an enormous labyrinth to imprison Dodomekis.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 6-7 Plot Labyrinth of Mist Arc Dodomekis who has been wandering around the Mist Labyrinth trying to find his way out, returns to the witch's chamber. Inside, seeing four people gathering around the witch, he decides to greet one of the lady. Heidi, in the presence of a stranger, quickly asks for Dodomekis' identity in which he rudely brushes off as he despise talking to other men.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-3 As Chitose Toriiooji asks him about the Witch's death, Dodomekis slowly picking up his coat from the ground. The moment he wears his black coat, the White Joker members quickly realize that he is from Mavro where he also confesses that he was the one who killed the "Old Hag". He then reveals all of his actions including the murder of Nils' Grandmother to take the Eureka which she possessed and his intention on assaulting the nearby town. Hearing that, Chitose tries to retaliate but she was suddenly immobilized. Dodomekis reveals that he has paralyzed her while showing his Eureka, the Curare Beak, which enables him to excrete particular substances from his body.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 3-7 Later in the conversation, Dodomekis starts fidgeting as the group keeps talking about the Witch. In retaliation, he threatens that he will take both Heidi's and Vivian Blanchard's Eureka while also intending to bring the girls with him for his maids collection. Seeing that Vivi is unfazed by his threats, he quickly sends her flying after using Anabolic Drug in his right hand while calling her not charming and "ugly". Dodomekis doesn't have a moment to rest as Heidi quickly uses Gravity Push on him which he easily withstands. However, as he regains his ground, Vivi suddenly ambushes him and unleashing Crescent Cutlass which he also able to avoid by a hair's breadth. Countering their attacks, Dodomekis unleash a poisonous Poison Breath against Vivi and throwing a harmful Poison Bath full of Infectious Poison as Heidi trying to save her. Seeing the two Eureka users on the ground, Dodomekis casually as he whistles, declares his victory.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 8-17 However, unexpectedly Heidi also declares that there's still another person who is able to go against him. Hearing this makes Dodomekis turns his attention towards Nils Lees. As he sees him, he starts fidgeting as he wonders if Heidi is trying to make fun of him. Filled with anger, he threatens Chitose Toriiooji by reconfirming his intention on adding her into his collection which quickly shrouds her in fear. After that, he proceeds on taunting Nils by saying that he will let Nils landing a punch on his face. Unfortunately, as Nils is shaking in fear, Dodomekis kicks him to the ground while mocking him for his weakness.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 1-4 Suddenly, the Witch makes her appearance which confused Dodomekis. It is because he is confident that he had killed her as the Witch's dead body is right next to him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Page 5 Seeing Nils' grandmother futile effort on a weak person such as Nils, makes Dodomekis filled with anger where he goes as far as deeply insults her. He then can be seen being sent flying by the creature Nils created by activating the Eureka he inherited from his grandmother. However, Dodomekis quickly regains his ground and proceed on attacking Nils' Mist Minotaur after using Anabolic Drug on his right arm. Unfortunately, as it was made from mist neither his poison or physical attacks will work. This fact leads Dodomekis to shift his target to Nils and tries to directly attack him. His action is once again rendered useless as Heidi who has forcibly moves his body with gravity, stop him with Gravity Push attack.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 9-14 As he is surprised with Heidi's sudden mobility, he can be seen standing up while injecting Anabolic Drug to both of his arm.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 15-16 However, as they prepare for their fight, Dodomekis claims that he has been getting an uneasy feeling whenever he sees Heidi's face. Ignoring his consciousness, he initiate the fight by sending two massive Poison Bath towards them. As Heidi and Nils manage to dodge it, Dodomekis can be seen easily manage to stop the blow from Nils' Mist Minotaur in which he quickly sends another Poison Bath to his targets. The moment Heidi and Nils avoid it, Dodomekis can be seen taking them by surprise as he already standing in front of them, whistling, ready to send powerful drug-enhanced blows to them. Unfortunately, he was suddenly rendered immobilize and unable to connect his blows. He then realize that Vivian Blanchard was the reason to his sudden immobility. As Vivian explains her Metallic Poison trick, Dodomekis can be seen quickly counters her so-called allergen by excreting his own drug. However, to his own lack of attention, Heidi and Nils have already manage to combine their Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 1-6 As they combined the two powers of the Newtonian Apple and Nils' Eureka, mist start to surround them. Seeing their futile effort, Dodomekis suspects they are trying to runaway by hiding in the mist. Heidi quickly counter his argument by revealing that they are actually trying to confine him when the mist suddenly turn into a dome of water. Once again Dodomekis starting mocking their combined Aqua Cage when he is taken by surprise when a beam of water suddenly run passes him, tearing the ground and a part of his coat. Realizing the Water Cutter attack, he can be seen already surrounded by multiple water coils ready to fire the same move. As Heidi and Nils activate their Cage Violate, Dodomekis can be seen screaming in anger as he is unable to dodge the attack.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 7-11 Fortunately, he was saved by another Mavro member who makes his sudden appearance. As Dodomekis still confused of his unexpected survival, he then finally able to resolve his previous uneasiness towards Heidi. He realize that the source of it is because Heidi bares a strong resemblance to the man who saves him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 13-14 Later on, Dodomekis can be seen not making any movement as he still sitting on the ground as his superior went to greet his younger brother. The moment his superior goes back to him and offer him to take a rest after his fight, Dodomekis shows his upmost gratitude to him. As the said superior preparing to transport him, he is already daydreaming about all the pleasure he will have with his maids collection.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 1-3 However, unknown to him that Nacht suddenly transported only a part of his stomach which resulted in him screaming in agony. He then quickly asks his superior for a reason to his crude action. Unfortunately, the only response he get is that Heidi's brother is intending to send him back but piece by piece starting from his stomach. As Dodomekis facing his death, Heidi's brother can be seen taking the Curare Beak from him. Subsequently, as he is saying his final gratitude for Dodomekis' services, the unfortunate Mavro can be seen disappearing from sight while leaving only trails of his blood.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 4-6 Quotes *(To Heidi) "I ain’t talkin’ to no guys!!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Page 3 *(To himself about Nils' Grandmother) ''"How could this old hag dare to do something like this...!! Trash... should just drop dead obidiently...!!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Page 9 Trivia *Dodomekis' name and dot tattoos under his eyes suggest that he might be based on the japanese mythological yōkai called . References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Eureka Users